


Modesty

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, John is a Very Good Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is unusually modest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modesty

“That’s fantastic, Sherlock!” John shouted.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. Of course!” The doctor leaned forward and peered into the microscope that not ten minutes earlier he had been complaining was cluttering up the dinner table. He examined the slide affixed under the lens. “Where’s the other… thanks,” he responded as the master chemist gracefully slid it out and positioned another one. “You do realize what you’ve done here?” he finally demanded. The dark-haired man scowled at him.  
  
“I’ve proven that the wife wasn’t ever in the hotel room, let alone had her hand on the knife that killed her husband,” he explained, using his “why-is-everyone-such-an-idiot?” voice. “With her extreme case of exfoliative dermatitis, there would have been her distinct skin cells everywhere, especially in the crevices of that frankly hideously ornate knife. Do people actually use such things to eat?”  
  
“Not my point, you git.”  
  
“Oh! It was his mistress. Brunette, five-foot-three, left-…”  
  
“No! I mean that in the course of your testing the cells, you somehow managed to heal them. I think you’ve come up with at least a treatment for the symptoms, if not a cure!”  
  
Sherlock shrugged.  
  
“Sherlock! Exfoliative dermatitis can be debilitating, even life threatening. You need to publish this information immediately.”  
  
His flatmate rolled his eyes. “If you want to, you can. I don’t need all the bother.”  
  



End file.
